Now that I'm home
by Elephant Travels
Summary: Sequel to A journey home. Arriana has survived the war and by some miracle so have all those she loves, she has vanquished the darkness and now life can start properly for her right? It all seems to be going well despite the small uprisings of orcs and some family issues but there is a new darkness growing and it will be up to the fellowship to stop it. Can they beat evil twice?
1. Chapter 1

Opening my eyes I feel light, like a weight had been lifted from me and my heart was free. It was a strange feeling and one I'm not sure I can explain but it is like everything that happened to me in the past has less of a hold on me now.

"Legolas," I whisper as I turn my head to see him beside me, he is no longer naked as I still am, although I am covered by a sheet at least, instead he is dressed and is sitting on a chair watching me.

"You are okay?" he says although it sounds like a question more than a statement.

"I feel… I feel amazing," I smile after a second and the relief that breaks out into his expression is so overwhelming that I feel tears pooling in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I worried you," I say after a minute when I have control over myself again and he smiles.

"You saved our lives my love,"

"Yes okay but I was apologising for worrying you," I say and he laughs at that and it is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I had forgotten how much I loved his laugh, how long it is since I had heard it.

"You are truly back to yourself Slima," he says eventually.

"Where are the others?" I ask after a minute and his smile falters slightly before becoming brighter than ever.

"They are waiting for news, Gandalf said that you would have faded by midday if it was not successful,"

"But it was,"

"Yes my love, and I thank the Valar for that, but your brother and your father, the others they do not know yet, they are awaiting news in the throne room, Haldir has also travelled back and my father is on his way,"

"We should surprise them then," I say feeling man old spark of mischief in me and I can see the twinkle in his own eye as he catches on to what I am suggesting.

An hour later and Legolas has helped me wash and dress, it is very strange to think that we had been with each other completely especially when I still feel so shy and self conscious around him.

"I… last night… I know that…" I'm not sure what I am trying to tell him or why I have become so tongue-tied all of a sudden so I pause and look up at him desperately through the mirror as he braids my hair.

"Last night was about saving your life Slima. A strange magic but one that I am truly glad for and I am once again thankful to the Valar for blessing us with being part of the Eldar," he whispers,

"Yes but…"  
"Angel we must marry and marry soon because you may become round with child but I will not count it and neither shall you until we are truly married and together for the right reasons," he smiles and I return the smile before leaning up and kissing him.

"How long has it been since I told you, you were perfect.

"Come then Slima, it is time that we put your family and your protectors out of their misery," he chuckles and smiling brightly I stand up with his help and we make our way to the throne room.

As we reach the huge oak doors which are shut tight a sudden apprehension fills me. I know they will be pleased to see me, I'm not nervous about that, they are my family they love me as I do them. I think I may be scared to see the worry on their faces, in the postures they have taken every slight against me so badly it is painful and this time I'm scared I have pushed them over the edge.

Legolas told me that they had thought me dead and my heart pounds painfully at the anguish they must have felt. All I have to do is think back to when Boromir was shot or Aragorn fell and the grief and guilt that had threatened to overwhelm and consume me completely.

"Arriana?" Legolas whispers beside me and looking up at him I let out a little huff of air before I give his arm a squeeze and push open the doors.

For a second nobody moves or says anything. The silence is deafening as they stare at me and then with a shout Boromir is across the hall and I am in his arms as he tries to crush me into him completely. I mean I literally can't breathe,

"Boro… dad… you're killing me here I literally can't breathe," I gasp out eventually and he laughs loudly even though he is crying too.

"My little girl, my perfect, brave, stupid little girl," he gushes making me blush and Faramir laugh as he too embraces me tightly now that Boromir had finally put me down.

"You realise that you are never leaving these walls again," Faramir says as he kisses my head,

"But…"

"Never, your rooms, yours and Legolas' once you are married are close to mine and the Faramir's and you will stay where I can keep you safe at last," Boromir says vehemently and I don't have the heart to argue with him so I just smile and hug him again, that is a problem to tackle later I feel.

"It is good to see you well little one I was worried," Haldir says and I grin at him,

"You know me love a drama," I say back and he laughs at that before telling me all about the new settlement he is building with the elves who had not yet sailed. It sounds amazing I can't wait to go and visit and Legolas says that once we are married we can go and visit, as long as I can get passed Boromir that it.

Sometime later I whisper to Legolas that I am heading out for some air, of course he and the others know that I am going to find Aragorn and Boromir has already told me that he will be by the white tree.

"Hey," I say quietly as I approach him, knowing that even though I am light of foot and he has his back to me facing the horizon he has heard me.

"I am glad you are well," he says rather stiffly and for a second I don't know how to reply, he has never been like this before, in fact he has always been the most open of all of them, except maybe Boromir.

"Yes, well, I think I have you to thank for that," I try and still he does not face me.

"No, I did nothing," he says in that same stiff voice an edge of bitterness edging into his tone now.

"What's wrong Aragorn?" I ask now worry creeping into my mind as I stand frozen behind him.

"Nothing my Lady I am quite well,"

"What are you doing? Why are you being like this? I am your sister tell me what is wrong," I plead panic beginning to build in me.

"I am no brother to you Arriana," he says now and I want to cry,

"Don't do this Aragorn, everything I did was to help you, for you why are you shutting me out?"

"Because I failed you?" he screams as he spins to face me, tears glistening in his eyes, and for a second I can't react until anger fills me.

"No you didn't," I yell back,

"You nearly died," he shouts as if that is explanation enough,

"So did you, when you fell," I add as he looks confused,

"That is not the same,"

"Why not, you told me it was not my fault, that it was your battle and this was too,"

"I should have saved you, your whole life you have been alone and vulnerable because I wasn't there, I am your older brother I should have been there to protect you," he shouts trailing off as he loses his energy, his whole body seeming to slump with exhaustion.

"You were there when I needed you most. It was my fight Aragorn, I had to do it alone and now you can be there just as you have since the beginning of this whole thing, a strength when I need it. You have always been so such a solid reassurance and support beside me when everything else is difficult please don't leave me now, I would not survive that," I say and before I can blink I am in his arms and I can feel his tears in my neck. I understand his guilt, it is the same guilt I felt when I thought he had fallen all that time ago at Helms Deep.

"I believe we have a wedding to plan for then little princess," he says quietly after a while when he has regained control of himself and I smile as we both turn to look out over the horizon.

"What is that?" I ask as frown at something burning in the distance and I turn to see him frowning too.

"Rogue orc packs are still roaming the lands and we have not yet the strength of arms to destroy them," he sighs and my frown deepens.

"But we must destroy them before they gain strength," I say and he turns to give me a brief smile,

"Do not worry little one they will not build strength for sometime and we will have rebuilt our own strength before then,"

"You better not cut me out of these plans if you want me to help rule," I say and he laughs then,

"I would not dare," he grins back,

"I wonder," I say aloud as I stare at the white tree,

"What is it little one?"

"Remember that story about the tree, how it will bloom again now your king?" I ask and he nods, "My power it made things come to life around Mordor I wonder if…" I trail off taking his hand and closing my eyes as I concentrate and a second later I feel the energy reach out to the tree and the gasp from Aragorn forces me to open my eyes and see the tree come alive. I smile as I look up at him and he smiles down at me.

"Let us return to the others little sister or I will have a very angry Captain of Gondor and Prince of the Woodland Realm on the lookout for me," he laughs and gently pulls my arm through his before tugging me in the direction I had come from earlier. I can't help glancing back though a frown once again finding its way onto my face as I see the spires of smoke rising into the air, there was still much to do I could sense it and I couldn't work out whether I was excited or not. I mean a part of me was so fed up of all the drama and adventure and ready just to settle down and live happily ever after but the other part knew that I would be bored quickly and there was that part that craved the adventure.

 **So there it is the first instalment of a sequel I wasn't really planning on writing so let me know if you are enjoying it and whether I should continue. I'm quite enjoying it actually but will gladly accept any constructive criticism, ideas or requests for story lines, plot twists, pairings etc. Anyway let me know and I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

It is decided that the wedding will be held in a weeks time as Thandril will have arrived by then and it gives just enough time to prepare everything and for it to still be believable that Legolas and I didn't break with tradition if I was to have got pregnant last night.

The day is long and by the time I head back to my room I am exhausted, we have been planning all day and I have not missed the brief meetings held in whispers that are about the orc parties in Gondor.

"Legolas?" I say as I sit on my bed a little while later and he turns from looking out of the window.

"Yes my love,"

"Don't hide it from me," I say in almost a whisper and he quirks an eyebrow at me before moving to sit beside me taking my hand in his.

"What do you mean?" he asks after a pause and it is my turn to raise an eyebrow at him, he knows damn well what I'm talking about.

"You're worried, you all are and you are trying to hide it from me and I'm asking you not to, I'm a part of this too,"

"You are recovering my love, we nearly lost you, we thought we had, we just want you safe," he replies with a slight shudder.

"I know, I know I constantly worry you and I'm sorry but I am always okay and I am a part of this world too now, this is my home, you are my family and I am part of the Fellowship you can't shut me out just because you are trying to protect me," I say vehemently and he smiles even though there is a frown lining his forehead.

"You are sometimes too strong and stubborn for your own good Slima," he says with a heavy sigh and I smile grimly back at him.

"Yes but that is why you love me,"

"One of the many reasons apparently," he says in a lighter voice leaning forward to kiss me gently, "now you need rest, we have a busy week ahead of us my love and I want you well rested so that you might enjoy it as you should," he whispers pushing me gently back onto the bed and sitting with me for a while until I feel myself slipping into blissful sleep.

Waking up I shiver slightly at the breeze and opening my eyes I spend a while adjusting to the dim light in the room. It is late, well into the night and I think it is the draught that must have woken me, my body still heavy with sleep as I glance over to the window and see the silhouette of a man who I instantly recognise as Boromir.

"Dad," I whisper groggily and he is by my side in a second.

"Arriana, you should be sleeping," he says as he strokes the hair back from my forehead gently.

"So should you be," I reply and he smiles,

"I needed to see you were safe,"

"I am fine dad, I always am you should have learnt by now that I am not going anywhere," I laugh quietly and he smiles back but it is weak.

"I wish I could believe that but I feel as though I am in a dream Arriana, I have never been more afraid than when they brought you home so… so broken. I know you are safe and here tonight but I cannot help thinking that I will awake in the morning and find…" he trails off and I sit up and throw my arms around him as I hold him tightly.

"I love you Boro, so much and I promise to try and stay safe but I need you to be safe too and that means you have to sleep and you have to include me in discussions,"

"I…" he tries to interrupt but I stop him quickly with a hand over his mouth.

"Don't even try it, I am the princess of Gondor and soon to be princess of Mirkwood too, I have fought battles and saved the whole bloody world thank you very much and I'll have you know that Aragorn, who is my brother in case you had forgotten, has asked me to help him rule so you need to all stop lying to me about the rogue orc packs," to my surprise he starts to laugh as I finish and I can feel myself flushing indignantly as he continues to laugh helplessly, tears of mirth rolling down his face. "What?" I yell eventually stopping immediately as I hear a crash and Aragorn, Legolas and Faramir all come barreling through the door. "What the bloody hell are you all doing here?"

"It was our shift?" Faramir says without thinking freezing as he sees my shocked face.

"What are you talking about?" I hiss now standing up and poking Boromir in the chest who had by now calmed down and was looking more serious although I could see the twinkle of mirth still in his eye.

"Nothing…" Aragorn starts but I round on him instantly.

"Stop lying to me, what are you lot doing?" I hiss and they all take an instinctive half step back.

"Guarding you," Faramir whispers eventually and I stare at them all incredulously. Okay so yes a part of me does feel pretty guilty because it is my fault that they are all so worried, well technically not my fault but you know what I mean. Seriously though have I not proved that I can survive pretty much anything.

"You need to stop," I say when I have processed everything.

"But…"

"She is right we should leave her with just the normal security any princess should receive," Boromir says stepping forward and now they round on him.

"Why? It was your idea, you wanted us to protect her," Faramir and Aragorn say at almost the same time,

"I know but I had not realised until this night how much she had grown, how much of a leader she already is, we shall protect her but we shall do it through training her and preparing her and being with her not watching over her at night,"

"Be that as it may I shall still feel better when she is my wife and I can be with her at all times," Legolas mutters which makes all three men round on him and growl.

"I am here you know," I say stepping between them before my elf is beaten to death by three angry family members, "and in case you hadn't noticed it is the middle of the night and I would like to get some sleep as I have a wedding to plan in the morning and my future father in law to greet," I say and that gets them to leave quickly, although Legolas rushes back in to kiss me and then Boromir rushes back in to drag him away.

The next few days drift by quickly in an almost whirlwind like fashion as I am fitted for gowns, circlets and Valar knows what else and I have to approve flowers and seating arrangements and colours and to top it off Thandril arrived yesterday and he has been so lovely to me but perfectly cold and almost vicious to the others especially Gimli so it is all I can do to keep them apart. At last though I wake up on the day of my wedding and am promptly hit with a wave of nervous nausea so strong I am sick for a solid ten minutes.

It is two hours later that I approach Legolas. My gown is a fitted white silk trailing along the floor behind me and my hair has been styled in such a way as it is mostly piled on top of my head, held in place with a silver circlet and with tendrils falling about my face and down my back in soft waves. I have never felt more beautiful and Boromir who walks beside me now cried for a solid twenty minutes when he saw me which made me cry and then hug him and then my hand maidens angry as they had to re-do all of my hair.

I am surrounded by everyone I love and I can't help think how different my life is now how perfect it is. Here I am married. I know insane right, I'm married and not just that but I am married to the most perfect creature to have ever existed. He is so infinitely kind and patient and so handsome it hurts. Oh and beside me I have my brother, the King of Gondor, my adopted father the Captain of Gondor, my adopted uncle and his betrothed my best and only female friend Eowyn, Gimli and Haldir. So many faces of people who care about me and who I care about too I have never been so happy and I am glowing with it. Okay granted from the outside I may look slightly deranged I seem to be drifting from crying to laughing with joy as my chest feels almost too full.

After hours of eating and dancing I head outside and breathe in the fresh night air as I look over the darkening horizon.

"Slima," a voice calls and I smile,

"Over here," I call back and a minute later he is behind me his arms around my waist my head resting against his shoulder as I turn and breath in his own scent.

"I can't believe we made it," I whisper after a while,

"I know my love but we did and now we can begin to build our lives together," I can hear the smile in his voice as he says it and I smile too.

Suddenly a scream breaks through the silence of the night and a second later a small body almsot runs straight into us.

"Who are you what are you doing here?" Legolas demands from his position in front of me, having pushed me behind him the second he heard the scream.

"I'm… I'm sorry your highness," a small voice replies, "my name is Regan I came for help orcs attacked our village, they are heading for Ithlewin, the new elvish settlement," he says and I gasp as I look to Legolas.

"We must help them," I say at once.

"No you must stay," he replies straight away and I can feel the anger and hurt building in me as soon as he says it.

"Leg…"

"It is not open for debate Arriana, Aragorn and Boromir will be riding out someone needs to stay and rule, you must put your duties ahead of your wishes now," he says firmly and I feel royally reprimanded and hurt. What a brilliant way to end a wedding, an argument and a potential battle.

"Okay," I say in a whisper after a while and he turns to me as if he had almost forgotten I was there.

"I am sorry my love, I did not mean to be so… I should not have… I have been worried there is something dark growing in my mind," he sighs and I step forward into his embrace.

"I know and It's okay I am sorry too I just wish you would not leave so soon,"

"How do…"

"I know you and you would not leave Aragorn and Boromir to ride out alone," I sigh and then meet his eyes as his strong yet gentle fingers grasp my chin and pull my face up to be level with his own.

"I love you more than you will ever know," he whispers before kissing me deeply, "come we leave not until the morning let us have this night as husband and wife before I must go," he says and I feel a shiver of anticipation run the length of my spine as he takes my hand and pulls me towards our rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

I stand on the battlements in a red gown a circlet in place around my head and my hair flowing loose down my back as I watch my husband, father, brother and Uncle ride out to battle. I have never felt more helpless and it is infuriating.

"My lady it is time for the council," a voice says beside me and I turn to see a guard addressing me. It had been stated last night that I would take over the rule and running of the city until they returned.

"My lady I hope you are well?" a greasy voice questions as I walk into the throne room and over to the table the council is gathered at.

"I am very well thank you," I reply stiffly, my skin crawling as he attempts to take my hand and kiss it.

"If you wish to rest we can meet without you," another voice adds now, brilliant bigotry at its best in Middle Earth. I have to admit that whilst I love it here and have a home and family, I do miss equality and am forever going to struggle with the idea that women are weak things incapable of ruling or being in charge.

"Why would I want to rest?"

"You are newly married and your husband has just this day left for battle,"

"Right…" I seriously have no idea where this is going, my sight might come in pretty handy right now but as usual it doesn't want to help me out until it is almost too late.

"You must be emotionally exhausted," one of them tries again and I laugh out loud at this.

"I assure you I am fine and quite well now let us begin," I say sharply and they mutter a bit but eventually the meeting begins. It is long, really, really long and very boring, talking about rebuilding parts of the city, rebuilding our army, refugees flooding in from outlying villages it goes on forever. By the time I have got away it is well into the afternoon and I head straight for the white tree and watch into the distance hoping to see them return. I know it is a stupid thing to do, even if they are successful within minutes of meeting the army they will not be home for at least two weeks.

I have fallen into a routine of sorts recently, I get up, walk through the city and greet people, train for an hour or two, meet with the council and then sit until late into the evening, long after darkness has fallen, by the White tree watching for them, waiting for them to return. They don't though, it's been more than two months and still there has been no word. I feel as if I am going crazy here alone without them. So many times I have been on the brink of riding out to find them but have been unable to. To make matters worse I have been sick several times now and although I have seen the healers they assure me I am not pregnant and probably just have a bug of some kind.

"My lady the meeting has already started," a voice says and I spin to see a guard standing waiting for me. At once a sickness washes over me and for a second I don't know if it is illness or the sight, maybe a combination of the two and I have to close my eyes for a second to stave off the need to vomit.

"I am coming," I say eventually and follow after him as quickly as I can, "What is the meaning of starting this meeting without me here?" I demand as I stride up to the table and several of the men look around nervously.

"We thought you were ill my Lady,"

"You thought you could meet better without me, do I need to remind you that it is I who is in charge of Gondor and not you," I hiss.

"In name only," one of the men hisses and at once I can feel myself almost lose control of my magic light radiating around me in a way that it never has before as I slam my hand down on the table barely registering the burning of the papers beneath my palms as I instead focus on the fear in their faces.

"You are perhaps forgetting that not only am I princess of both Gondor and Mirkwood but I am also the daughter of Galadriel and the saviour of Middle Earth. I have fought as part of the fellowship in battles across Arda I am in charge in much more than name. This meeting is dismissed I will meet with you in the morning," I spit at them through gritted teeth and they quickly scuttle away. I wait until they have all left the room before I collapse. My legs giving way beneath me and I sink to the floor my breath coming in short painful gasps as I focus on not being sick all over the floor.

"My lady," I glance up at the voice and see Rolan, one of the guards rushing towards me.

"I am alright Rolan I just need a minute," I whisper leaning my head back against the cool stone of the table.

"Lady Arriana you are burning up," he replies in concern as he touches a hand to my forehead.

"You should not be so concerned for me," I smile and he gives a small smile in reply.

"I promised your father and your uncle that I would watch over you until they returned,"

"I am beginning to fear that they will not return," I whisper after a while and he shakes his head.

"They will return my Lady have no fear. Now we should get you to bed so you can rest," he moves to lift me but I stop him.

"I cannot appear weak in front of them Rolan, the men of the council they doubt me enough I fear that if I appear weak in front of them they will overthrow my leadership altogether," I say quietly and he sighs quietly but does not disagree confirming my fears for me.

"Then…"

"I will be well in a minute, help me to stand and then you may accompany me to the white tree where I will sit and regain my strength," I say and after a short pause he smiles and does just that.

I wake to a noise in the doorway and in a second am on my feet my dagger in my hand as I try to focus on what or who is approaching me but there is nothing there. I stand there for what must be at least half an hour my heart beating rapidly in my chest but when the stillness and silence of the night continues I eventually approach the door, check that it is shut and then sit heavily on my bed my head in my hands as I try to get rid of the feelings of darkness plaguing me.

"It has been four months since the King rode out with his army we must face the fact that they may not return,"

"They will return," I say instantly and the men look at me for a long time before anyone answers.

"Is that the ruler of Gondor speaking or the sister, daughter and wife of those who have ridden out?" one asks and I grit my teeth in frustration at their continued distrust and lack of faith in me.

"I feel it," I reply simply, "or do you doubt my power?" I add and see them shift in their seats uncomfortably, they have not forgotten my display of power.

"Then what do you suggest my lady?" one of them says scathingly,

"I suggest that we follow the plans I drew up last month, we need to continue with rebuilding our defences and keeping regular patrols out in the area, the orc's need to know that we are still strong," I say after a pause and there is silence and I fight not to let my face go red as watch their faces harden in scorn.

"Why would we follow the suggestions of a woman, powerful or not that can only possibly result in the deaths of more of our men?"

"I would listen to every word she says you will not hear wiser," a voice suddenly says from the doorway and as I look up my heart nearly stops beating.  
"Aragorn," I breathe willing myself not to cry or run to him or ask for Legolas immediately. No I must be strong in front of these men, even if it is killing me.

"My King you have returned," the men are all on their feet instantly as Aragorn marches towards us and I know he is staring at me but I cannot look at him, I cannot move for fear I will break down completely.

"I have and so have the army, the orc's were hard to find and stronger in numbers than we had imagined but they have been defeated," he reports,

"So it is over?"

"I think the immediate threat is over yes, from what we have gleaned they were testing the strength of men and we have shown that we are stronger still so they will not trouble us, or the elves for some time," he smiles and there is a collective sigh of relief, "now I suggest you follow Lady Arriana's plans and leave us I wish to speak to the princess alone," they nod and quickly leave and we are alone.

My breath is rattling in my lungs as I try to look him in the eye but it's like I know there is something bad he needs to tell me and the second I manage to meet his eye it is confirmed.  
"Who is it?" I ask hoarsely,

"Boromir is wounded," he replies quietly and I suck in a breath.

"The others?"

"We are all safe, Legolas and Faramir have taken Boromir to the houses of healing and I came to find you," he says quietly,

"How bad is it?" I ask I feel strangely detached almost clinical as I ask him, no tears in my eyes, a strange numbness slowly creeping over me.

"It is… we are trying," he says and I suck in another breath.

"Take me to him," I whisper eventually standing shakily and accepting the hand he holds out to me.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I enter the small private room I feel as though I am going to be sick. Boromir is lying still and lifeless on a small bed, he chest bare and a nasty wound traveling the length of his torso, Faramir and Legolas both looking pale are standing beside him and I barely acknowledge either of them as I collapse by his side and take his hand in mine.

"Boro," I whisper but he doesn't move, I knew he wouldn't but somehow I had hoped that he would. I can barely stand to look at the wound on his side as Aragorn sets to work helping the healer clean and stitch it closed before wrapping it tightly. "What happened?" I ask eventually my voice shaking despite my efforts to control it.

"We were ambushed on the way home a small group, it delayed us somewhat whilst we were clearing the villages, Boromir was caught by sword as he defended a village family," Legolas replies quietly and I nod.

"Please leave me alone with him for a while," I whisper, my voice sounding hoarse to my own ears and I see the pain on Legolas' face as he moves as if to come to me before leaving with the others. "please don't leave me dad," I plead, "you cannot leave me here now, I need you dad… Boro please you cannot leave me," I beg my voice small and weak and finally my resolve breaks and the tears come. I cry for hours until the sky is dark and my throat is sore and only then do I feel my eyes begin to become heavy as my fear and grief send me to sleep.

For three days I refuse to leave his side and whilst Faramir and Aragorn try to persuade me to rest I do not. I can't leave him not while he is like this. He is so pale still and his breathing shallow, although this morning his fever broke which Aragorn tells me is a positive thing but I am finding it hard to see a positive in anything much at the moment. I am sitting by his head gently moping his brow and whispering to him when Legolas comes through the door. I don't need to look up to know it is him I can feel his presence, the security and safety wash over me.

"Come and rest my love," he says quietly after a long silence and I glance up at him before looking back down at Boromir.

"I cannot leave him Legolas, he needs me now," I reply.

"You are weak Slima I feel it through the bond, you must rest," I am struck suddenly by the feeling of de ja vu as I remember the conversation we had at Helms Deep when I believed Aragorn to be dead and I look up at him tears brimming in my eyes.

"I am so scared Legolas, I don't know what I'll do without him, I cannot imagine a life without him, it is too soon," I choke out and in a second I am in his arms as he holds me tightly and I feel tears I had not known were left fall from my eyes.

"Being away from you is the hardest thing I have ever had to do Slima, and I know that Boromir felt the same way, we longed to come home to you and I threatened to leave many times. It was only Boromir's assurance that you would kill me if I came back without them and without having rid Gondor and Middle Earth of the threat that kept me there," he says quietly and I manage a weak smile as I look up at him, lifting my hand to his check and looking him over.

"You look tired my love," I say and he smiles down at me,

"I am well when I am with you Slima, I will be rested when I know you are," I sigh deeply at this looking back down at Boromir,

"He will be okay won't he?" I ask and he holds me tighter in response.

"He is strong," I nod and move slowly out of Legolas' arms instantly missing the warmth and safety of his embrace.

"When he wakes I will rest, but I will not leave him before then," I say resolutely and he pauses for a long while before nodding his head and pressing a kiss to my temple he leaves quietly promising to get some rest.

It is another day at least before anyone else enters the room and I am beginning to lose faith in his ever waking from his sleep.

"Rolan says that you have been ill," Aragorn's voice is soft but there is a hint of reprimand there too.

"You wish to question my about a tiny illness now when Boro lies here in this state," I almost hiss, my grief and fear making my anger pulse through me with surprising ferocity.

"You think I would not?" Is his reply and he too sounds angry now.

"It is not important Aragorn, not now,"

"How can you say that you are my sister you will always be important to me," he yells stepping forward again.

"My father lies here dying he is the only one that matters right now," I scream at him, tears of anger and hurt burning in my eyes.

"You think that if he wakes he wants to see you ill?" I don't answer, staring at him breathing heavily as I attempt to control my emotions. I try to turn around but he grabs my arms and pulls me back around to face him, clearly he hasn't finished, "did you ever stop to think how your companions are feeling, we are all as close to family to Boromir too, Faramir is his brother and you are equally as important to us did you ever think how we would feel?"

"No…" I start in a tiny voice after a pause suddenly feeling very small,

"No because you are selfish Arriana, how do you expect to rule effectively when you only think of yourself and never those closest to you let alone your people,"

"I stayed here even when I wanted to find you, I waited for months for you to return to me, I died for this world," I shout suddenly feeling guilty and using my anger to cover that guilt and hurt.

"That is not selflessness, that is sacrifice, you still do not consider the feelings of those around you Arriana," he breaks off sighing heavily, "I love you little one but right now I am ashamed of you," he finishes and turns, stalking out and leaving me shaking and humiliated in the doorway.

It is a groan that pulls me from my reverie and turning I momentarily forget about anything else as I see Boromir shifting slightly and opening his eyes.

"Arriana," he whispers hoarsely and I nod burying my head in his neck as I sob with relief, "hush little one do not cry my child," he says struggling to move enough to stroke my hair.

"I was so scared dad, I thought you would never wake," I stutter eventually.

"It will take more than an orc blade to fell me little one," he laughs, which quickly turns into a wheeze and wince of pain as I quickly settle him and check his wounds.

"How are you feeling?" I ask after a while and he smiles gently at me,

"Well little one although I would like to see my brother for a time I am sure he too has been worried," as he says this I wince visibly before I can stop myself, "What is it? What is wrong?" he says immediately and I flinch again guilt washing over me in waves.

"Nothing he is well, I just… I had an argument with Aragorn. I was selfish, I was so worried about you I failed to pay attention to how anything was affecting the others," I whisper unable to meet his eye as he sighs and squeezes my hand.

"You are brother and sister, arguing is normal, go now and make it up with him and then rest and spend some time with your husband and send my brother in to see me," he says and I lean forward and kiss his check before standing and leaving the room for the first time in days.

Finding a guard that I know well I tell him to fetch Faramir and send him down to see Boromir, that he is awake and well and wishes to see him. It takes me a further two hours of pacing around the halls before I build the courage to go and find Aragorn although admittedly I do stop for some soup for lunch. When I do eventually find him he is standing in the same spot that I used to wait for them every night.

"Aragorn," I say quietly, so quietly that for a moment I think he hasn't heard me he doesn't reply but tilts his head to acknowledge that he has indeed heard me and knows I am there. "Boromir has woken up he will be okay I think," I say a little louder and still he says nothing and I sigh heavily through me nose, he was clearly not going to make this easy for me then. "I'm sorry Aragorn, please… please don't be angry at me anymore I'm sorry, you were right, I was… I am selfish," I say and at last he turns around and I almost recoil at the lard look on his face before he takes in my own appearance and his eyes soften instantly.

"I was never angry," he starts,

"Don't be ashamed then, that is even worse, I promise to be a better leader, to be a better sister, it is just difficult I have never had anyone to care for before I came here and no one ever cared about me either," I say and his face crumples instantly as he steps forward and puts his hand to my check.

"I should have thought… oh little one it is I who did not think, I should have… will you forgive me?" he asks gently and I smile at him.

"You are my brother Aragorn and my best friend I would forgive you anything," I say with a small smile and then grimace slightly as a wave of nausea washes through me and my legs buckle slightly. Aragorn catches me quickly and pulls me quickly to him.

"Arriana what is wrong?" he says urgently and I smile weakly up at him.

"It is nothing I just feel a little light headed and nauseous," I answer and he looks me over worriedly.

"Is this what Rolan was telling me about?"

"I am just tired Aragorn, it has been a long and fraught few months I need rest that is all," I say although I feel that there may be something else to play I keep it hidden they must not worry about me.

"Let me carry you back to your rooms," he says moving to lift me and I bat him away quickly,

"No, I cannot appear weak Aragorn, these men, this council they do not trust me I must appear strong in front of them," I say determinedly and despite not agreeing with me he eventually concedes to support me as we walk back to my rooms.

"Slima what is it? What is wrong?" Legolas asks as soon as we open he door.

"What makes you think there is anything wrong?" I ask with a small smile.

"I can feel it Slima I can feel your weakness through the bond," he exclaims and I gulp, hiding this is going to be harder than I thought.

"I am just tired I need to rest," I say quietly as I make my way to the bed and lay back on it closing my eyes to stop more sickness from forcing its self on me.

"You are sure she is not with child?" Aragorn is asking Legolas quietly and I crack my eyes open to see Legolas shake his head.

"No I would feel it, this is different I cannot place it,"

"I will be fine, now come and rest with me my love and keep me safe and warm," I whisper and I don't have the strength to keep my eyes open as I hear the door close and then warm eyes around me and a solid chest at my back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning dawns brightly and I feel infinitely better, in fact for the next two weeks life seems to get back on track somewhat. All traces of my illness have gone and Boromir is on the mend too and already up and moving about, albeit slightly slower than usual.

"Arriana," the voice stops me in my meandering down a hallway and I turn to see Faramir rushing towards me,

"What is it? What is wrong? Is Boro okay?" the questions are tumbling out of me before I have the chance to stop them and I notice with a slight cringe that not only is there more than a little panic in my voice but also that a couple of servants are standing nearby and shoot me almost condescending looks before moving off in another direction.

"He is fine, everything is fine?" he laughs as he reaches me and I relax slightly and smile back at him.

"What is so important then that you had to rush so to find me?" I ask and he smiles even wider.

"Eowyn wishes to see you right away," he replies and I raise an eyebrow at him, they had been courting for some time and I was hoping that I would hear the news I was longing for.

"I'll go right away," I say with a smile and rush off towards her room virtually falling through the door and cursing all the way.

"What are you doing?" Eowyn asks as I eventually look up at her,

"It's these stupid dresses I hate wearing them, I was not used to wearing them… I never wore them before I came here actually and since I arrived I have mostly been in trousers so I could fight," I complain knowing that I was very close to pouting as she laughs at me and sits beside me.

"But you have had several months now living in Gondor to get used to it surely?" she manages through her laughter, I'm glad she is finding it so amusing that I nearly die on a daily basis tripping over the bloody things.

"Well I tend to wear trousers and a tunic if I can, and I train as much as I can so I can get away with it and well… I hate them," I finish petulantly as she bursts into fresh wails of laughter and I sit sulking for a while before remembering why I am here and rounding in her suddenly, "Faramir says you wanted to see me," I say and it breaks her out of her thought pattern as her smile becomes something different entirely.

"We are to be wed next week," she says and I squeal despite myself as I throw my arms around her.

"We are to family at last," I say and she hugs me back tightly,

"You were already my sister Arriana, this changes nothing," she whispers and I smile at her warmly.

"But this means you cannot leave even if you wanted to," I grin wickedly at her making her laugh and we pass the rest of the day talking excitedly about her upcoming wedding and how happy we are that the men are all home. During the time they were away I didn't get to spend much time with her I was so busy trying to keep things going, panicking about them not coming home and I sigh as I realise that she is another person that I have selfishly neglected over the last few months. Over the next few weeks I manage to make up for some of the bad things I have made recently and life goes by in a happy blur. Eowyn and Faramir get married and it is a beautiful day and night of celebrating, Legolas and I are so in tune we can practically read each others thoughts and I spend every night wrapped in his warmth and safety. Boromir is healing so well that he has started training again, even though I keep trying to stop him and Aragorn makes sure to include me in everything he does and I think the other members of the council are finally beginning to trust my judgment and the best thing of all… I am finally learning to let go of the past and my insecurities and am happier than I ever managed I could be.

Three weeks later and after a tiring day of meetings and discussions about the continuing rebuilding of the city I collapse in bed and am almost asleep by the time Legolas joins me.

"You are tired my love," he comments as he slips into bed beside me and I turn slightly to face him,

"It does not take a weird elf psychic link to see that," I comment dryly causing him to laugh a little, the sound reverberating through his chest and into me causing me to shiver slightly.

"You should look after yourself more Slima," he replies and I sigh a little.

"You know I still can't believe I get to do this," I say instead thinking that changing the subject might be the best idea.

"Do what?" he asks in a whisper and I stare up into his beautiful face suddenly feeling wide awake again.

"Spend every night in bed with you like this," I whisper back, gasping a little as he leans down to kiss my neck my skin tingling instantly.

"What else do you enjoy of married life Slima?" he whispers against my skin and I moan a little before I am able to stop myself and I can feel his lips curving into a smile.

"I enjoy the fact that you are mine and I can touch you whenever I like and feel you whenever I like," I say my voice sounding breathier than I had intended but feeling a smile of my own spread across my face as he groans a little before shifting on top of me, leaning over me his beautiful hair hanging loose around us like a curtain and I smile up at him, his eyes so dark with lust they are almost navy.

"I think of you nearly every waking hour, under me like this, it is… distracting," he growls pushing his hips into mine and showing me just how distracted he is, the friction causing us both to whimper slightly in need.

"You can have me whenever you like, I am yours now," I say and his fingers are suddenly tracing my cheekbones.

"And I am yours," he replies.

Everything is burning, people and elves are dying and Haldir is screaming for help. I am standing helplessly above them all, I can feel their pain as fire and death claim them. Creatures surrounding them led by a desire to kill and destroy all that was in their path. This was a new evil, this was an army led by man not devil and somehow that made it worse. Men were the ones controlling these creatures, directing them and people, elves, innocents were dying because of it.

"Arriana…" the voice is so real, so full of panic and pain that I scream out instinctively reaching towards it and then I am awake my breath rattling in my lungs, the scream still dying on my lips and sweat glistening across my body despite the chill that is suddenly so deep it feels as if it is in my very bones.

"Arriana," it takes me some time to realise that I am in my room again, that Legolas is beside me but dressed and the door open as if he has just run back into the room.

"What… where… I…" my words are jumbled and confused and I turn to look at him.

"I was not in need of rest and once you were asleep went to patrol for a time, I could sense something was not right and was on my way back here when I heard you scream what happened?" he asks his eyes wide with concern as he examines me his hands never ceasing a comforting stroking of my back.

"I dreamt…" I start before looking up as both Boromir and Aragorn arrive in the doorway and suddenly feeling guilty for causing them to worry in anyway. "I had a bad dream I'm sorry I should not have worried you," I finish instead and not one of them looks in the slightest bit convinced.

"You have had visions before Arriana could this be…" Aragorn trails off as I look up startled,

"No," I say quickly although I know that he is telling the truth, I am almost certain of the fact that I have just had a vision of some kind but I don't want to believe it and I don't want to worry them or for them to leave me.

"Arriana," Boromir starts not and I look up at him in what I can only imagine is childish desperation and quickly try to think of a lie that will get them to back off a bit while I at least work out what to do.

"It could not have been a vision because I dreamt of what has already happened, it was a dream about the war… about things that happened," I say and although they stare at me for a while longer they eventually concede and Aragorn and Boromir leave. "You aren't going to leave again are you?" I ask as Legolas shifts on the bed beside me and he smiles at me gently before kissing me and pulling me further into his chest.

"No Slima, I shall stay right here until you awake again," he whispers and continues to whisper to me and stroke my back and arms gently until I feel myself falling asleep again.

The next week drifts by in a haze of nightmares and visions and it is not long before I am called to a meeting with everyone and forced to confess that I was indeed having nightmares.

"Arriana you should have told us," Aragorn's voice is gentle but the reprimand is clear and I cringe slightly and duck my head.

"I know I should have but I had to work out what the visions were telling me first, I am still new to it and I wanted to make sure I had a clear picture," I say defensively and I hear several heavy sighs in answer from the men who had made themselves my protectors and guardians.

"And…" Boromir prompts when there has been several moments of silence.

"There is a new evil," I answer heavily and almost shy away from looking up into their faces but when I do I am surprised to see that they seem almost resigned to the fact, they don't seem surprised at all, "you knew?" I ask in shock.

"We have suspected for a while that something is wrong, the orc's we fought before seemed too well organised to be working on their own, we think they were directed," Aragorn says and I nod.

"They are, I don't know who by but I know that it is men that are in control of them," I answer and this at least seems to surprise them a little.

"The vision?" Aragorn asks again and I take a deep breath before speaking. I had decided last night that I should leave them behind, here, and ride out to Ithlewen, the new elvish settlement, hoping that I can use my power in someway to stop what my visions said would happen.

"They have shown me little other than violence, I believe that they will eventually reach here but are currently many leagues away. I must ride to Ithlewen as early as tomorrow and speak to Haldir, I think the elves there may be able to help with working out a way to stop them," I say and for a moment they don't speak.

"We shall ride out together," Legolas says, just as I knew he would and I shake my head unable to hold his gaze.

"You must stay here, I will take several soldiers with me, ones that we all trust but I have seen ij my visions that I travel without you, something bad will happen if you leave Minis Tirith," I say and wait for about ten seconds before the objections begin reigning down on me.

"No…"

"Absolutely not…"

"How you could even think…" the voices are thunderous in their anger at my even thinking I could go without them and get louder until I stand up and face them all.

"Enough," I scream shocking them all into silence as my hands glow white and the ground around me begins to crackle with heat, "I let you all go and leave me alone here to look after the city, I survived alone for years before I ever met any of you and I have power beyond that which any of us understand. I need you to believe in me and trust me. You… all of you are my entire world and I could not, will not be able to do this without knowing that I have your faith in me, your trust, I need to know that my home is safe while I am away and I will be back within the month," I say my last words almost a whisper.

"I chose the men that go with you myself," Boromir says eventually and I offer him a tiny smile knowing that this is as close to an acceptance as I would get from him.

"I do not want to be parted from you but I trust that the bond we have will tell me that you are okay and that you will be back in my arms soon," Legolas says and I know that he is not happy, I can feel his anger and sorrow but I could also feel his pride in my own strength and that made me believe in myself a little and our relationship.

"You will be seen off like the queen you are," Aragorn whispers as he steps forwards and pulls me to him and I grip the back of his tunic sagging in relief.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated for you and I hope it is a chapter you enjoy. As always please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for things to happen etc. Enjoy lovelies :)**

The following morning dawns far too early as I try to pull myself away from Legolas' warmth, the arms that had held me tighter than they had in a long time last night.

"I do not wish you to leave," he whispers into my hair as I attempt to move out of bed and I sigh, turning to face him.

"I do not wish to leave you either my love but I must do this, I will be back with you soon and I shall be safe," I reply leaning forward to kiss him, "besides," I grin, "there is an old saying where I come from,"

"And what would this saying be?" he asks with a tiny smile of his own, his fingers gently making patterns across my skin.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," I say and he sighs this time pulling me closer to him and holding me more tightly.

"My heart is fond enough, it does not need you to be absent from me," he murmurs and I want to laugh at the almost sulky tone he is using.

An hour later and I am standing in front of the men, my family, saying my farewells. I had with me several men who had been handpicked by Boromir and Faramir to accompany me and I was trying desperately to stay strong in front of all of them. The truth is, I have never been so scared. Since arriving here I had always had them with me, protecting me and the thought of riding out without them… a shudder rolls through me and I do my best to suppress it.

"I do not like that you are leaving without us," Aragorn murmurs quietly to me as he steps forward and embraces me and I smile at him even as I continue to fight the raging battle within me to stay with them.

"You must rule big brother and besides I will not be gone for long and I will be with Haldir soon and will send word as soon as I arrive," I reply and he hugs me tightly again before passing me off to Faramir and Eowyn who both also make me promise to stay safe and return quickly.

"I do not understand how you have convinced me to let you do this," Boromir growls and I laugh a little at him.

"Because you are the best father in the world and you know that I must do this," I answer and he is quiet, fighting to control his own emotions as I do mine. I know somehow that he is thinking the same as I am, that every time we have been separated one of us has been wounded and it is a thought that I think strikes fear into both of our hearts.

"Be safe my little girl," he whispers and I nod, unable to reply now for fear of crying and pulling away from him take a shuddering breath as I turn towards Legolas, the rest of my farewell party moving away to give us some space to say goodbye and he is standing there, stoic and unmoving but there is such emotion in his eyes that I nearly cave immediately.

"I love you," I manage to whisper eventually and he simply steps forward and draws me into his arms, burying his face in my hair and breathing me in as I do the same to him.

"You must be safe my angel and come home to me quickly," he murmurs to me and I smile as my hands grip the front of his tunic more tightly.

"I will, I promise, I do not want to be away from you any longer than I have to," I answer quietly and then he is kissing me and my knees are weak with the intensity of it.

"Goodbye my love," he says softly into my lips and before I know it he has lifted me onto my horse and they are fading into the distance as I ride towards Ithlewen, on my own.

The ride is not a long one, a few days at most but I am feeling weak and alone and vulnerable and worst of all the sickness has returned. I am beginning to think that it has something to do with the bond I share with Legolas, the illness is always worst when he is not here, I had been well since he retuned and now that I am apart from him again it was back. I resolve to speak to Haldir about it once we have sorted out the problem with the visions and battle that is.

By the time I see the settlement appearing on the horizon I am more than a little glad as sickness is still washing over me strongly and exhaustion is quickly following. Remaining strong in front of these men is what is most challenging though, usually I would have one of my protectors, my family, with me and they would know that something was wrong and they would make me feel safe and protected and strong despite feeling weak but I was alone now and had no choice but to remain strong.

"Princess Arriana," Haldir's voice pulls me from my musings and I quickly dismount and smile at him as he bows to me before I pull him into a quick hug.

"Hello my friend," I greet him feeling infinitely better being in the presence of someone I trust once more and my instincts about my friends are proven correct almost immediately as he leans forwards again and seems to examine me more intently.

"What is wrong little one you are ill?" he questions and I offer him a weak smile before shaking my head a tiny amount at him.

"Not here, not yet," I whisper, "there is danger coming here, we must prepare, the enemy is approaching," I announce now and he sweeps me away quickly to discuss plans away from the people that were now surrounding us. As soon as we are alone I waver on my feet and he is quick to steady me and force me to sit as he examines me again.

"Tell me what is wrong little one," he urges and I sigh heavily as I relay my symptoms to him and then my suspicions.

"I think maybe it is to do with the bond I share with Legolas," I admit quietly but he shakes his head his own face morphing into a frown.

"I have never before heard of it affecting anyone so, not even when they are fading, I think perhaps it is something a little more sinister," he replies and I stare at him in shock.

"Like what?" I ask eventually but he merely shakes his head at me and offers me a grim smile,

"I do not know, not yet, so, tell me, what is it you came to warn me of," he says and I shake my head too as I jump up and proceed to tell him about my visions and the danger that was approaching.

"So you see," I say eventually, "I had to come and warn you, something is approaching and we must be ready to fight it," for a long moment after I finish speaking we sit in silence.

"Thank you for coming my little friend, this is indeed a grave situation," he murmurs as he stands, "rest now and write to your family so that they may know you are safe and I will see you in the morning," he smiles as he leaves me alone to rest. I spend some time writing letters to Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas and to Faramir and Eowyn too before the sickness once again causes weakness to pulse through me and I only just manage to pass the letters on to a messenger before I fall into an exhausted slumber.

Over the next three weeks an army is formed and guards are tripled around the perimeter and Haldir keeps a close eye on me. I train when I can and try not to let the sickness take over too much, it is ebbing and flowing and neither Haldir or I can work out what is wrong with me but as the visions become more intense we both put it to the back of our minds as we prepare for battle.

"Arriana," the voice holds a question in it and I startle a little as I turn to see Haldir standing in the doorway of the talon I am staying in.

"Hello," I answer quietly before focusing on the wall again, I know that it is coming and I needed to focus on fighting but I was scared. It had been a long time since I faced battle and the last time I faced a battle without Legolas and Aragorn and the others I died, I was not looking forward to it and I was not exactly at full health at the moment.

"How are you feeling my friend?" He asks as he steps inside and comes to sit beside me. I sigh as I look towards him and offer him a weak smile before turning back towards the wall.

"I am afraid Haldir," I admit quietly after a few moments of silence and he sighs as if he already knows, he probably did already know, let's be honest between he and Legolas they seem to sense everything anyway.

"What is it you fear?" he asks as he comes to stand before me and I quirk an eyebrow at him as if to tell him that he knows damn well what I am scared of but it seems he wants to know so I sigh and look towards my hands which are knotted together in my lap.

"I have not faced battle in a long time, the last time I did, I was alone and I… well I died," I say quietly and my hands are caught up into his own and I meet his fierce gaze.

"You are not alone Arriana, I promise you I will not leave you," he says earnestly and I offer him a little smile.

"You are a good friend to me Haldir," I whisper and he laughs a little as he pulls me to my feet and begins to check my weapons.

"If it weren't for you I would not be here little one, I am simply repaying my debt to you," he shakes his head as I begin to interrupt him, "nay, little one, it is the truth there is no use fighting it. I… have news about your illness though," he continues and I still a little at this and turn to him giving him my full attention.

"What do you know? Is it because of Legolas?" I ask eager to get an answer at last and he shakes his head as he gazes at me.

"It is not your bond, I have spent some weeks now trying to work out what it is and I have had my healers working on the cause too we believe you are being poisoned Arriana," he says and I laugh out of shock more than anything.

"Poisoned?" I exclaim after a moment, "why? Who would want to poison me?" I ask although I already know somehow, in my gut that he is telling the truth.

"You are the princess of Gondor and of Mirkwood little one, a powerful and influential figure if anyone wishes to attack the leaders of the world of Men or Elves you are the obvious target," he is solemn as he speaks and I nod not knowing what else to do.

"What do we do?" I ask eventually, swallowing thickly as I look up at him, wanting more than ever to be at home and with Legolas and the others.

"You must not eat or drink anything that I do not bring you, I believe you felt better when Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir returned because they were always with you and your poisoner was unable to gain access. When you return you need to tell them…" he breaks off as I jump up quickly.

"I can't," I say immediately, "I mean we must focus on these attacks first then we can sort me out," I add moving away as a vision hits me suddenly. Perfect timing I grin to myself as it passes a second later. "They're here," I say turning to him.

"Then let us protect our homes and people," he smiles back at me, his hand resting on my shoulder for a moment before stepping out before me as we head out to face this new enemy.


End file.
